The lost boys
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: UA- Enamorada sin ser correspondida de su mejor amigo, amante del padre de este, embarazada a los dieciséis y madrina de la boda. Sí, se puede decir, que cuando eres adolescente, pierdes el camino.
1. Chapter 1

**The lost boys.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de los cuales me dedico personalmente a escribir, no me pertenecen, para mi desdicha, yo no creé a un Edward, con los rasgos de un ángel, ni a un hombre tan bueno y fantástico y guapo, como Jacob Black, yo no cree a los personajes más queridos para algunas de las adolescentes, pero, me tomo la libertad, de jugar con ellos en _mis propias historias. _Aunque, esta, en particular, fue una idea de una amiga, quién habló de una_ Isabella embarazada_, de mi mejor amiga, claramente y fue así, cuando mi imaginación funcionó de forma rápida y lo cree, por eso, debo decir, **Con la colaboración de mi eterna mejor amiga, _ya diez años y los que quedan._**

**Sumary: **Enamorada sin ser correspondida de su mejor amigo, amante del padre de este, embarazada a los dieciséis y madrina de la boda. Sí, se puede decir, que cuando eres adolescente, pierdes el camino.

_Unas copas nos tomamos_ _Nos perdimos, olvidamos_ _Y te deje ilusionado .._

**M**uchas veces me he preguntado sobre qué ocurre cuando pierdes tu camino, o, cuando tu camino se une al de otra persona, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya no existe el _esto nunca ocurrió_, pues, algún día, te encontrarás con la mirada que _no conoces_, nunca he sabido que ocurre antes, cuando piensas que tu camino se junta con el de otra persona o cuando pierdes el camino.

No sé si me explico bien, es como cuando entras en un bar, pensando que tu camino se había perdido en alguna carretera, o bifurcado en el camino equivocado y de repente, _pum_, encuentras tu camino, no sabes cómo, pero sabes que lo encontraste, porque un chico de mirada esmeralda entra en el mismo bar que tú, se sienta a pocas sillas de tu lado y no deja de mirarte, incluso te sonríe de forma amistosa.

Sabes que has encontrado el camino, cuando coges tu vaso, aquel que contiene alcohol, a pesar de que eres menor de edad y te acercas a él, mirando a través de tus pestañas y sin saberlo, ya has encontrado tu camino, pues de alguna forma u otra, ha acabado uniéndose al suyo, y ya no sirven los _nunca ocurrió_, algún día él y ella se volverán a ver y tendrán que afrontar el _hola de nuevo_, no es que hayan encontrado el camino, _es que lo volvieron a perder, pero ahora, los dos van por la misma __carreter__**a.**_

Unas copas nos tomamos Nos perdimos, olvidamos _De mi quedaste enamorado_ - **- N**ueva historia, sí, como siempre, me adelanto a acontecimientos, pero debo advertir, de si leéis otras de mis historias, las más frecuentes, como **Infantile offer, **está en camino, **Cry**, final ideado, pero no redactado, las** traducciones **en curso y las demás historias, momentáneamente, **paradas.** **-C**omo siempre pido, **reviews,** y si alguien hace una portada,recibirá un _one-shot_, y por el trailer_ un mini-shot_, el cual, ya tengo ideado, de momento, solo pido **reviews. **Y si alguien dice que quiere hacer la **portada**, que lo diga de antemano y el mismo día que me entregue la portada agregar a nami_ali_fics(arroba)hotmail(punto)com, tendrá un _one-shot_, hecho por mí y dedicado especialmente para ella **Tragedy of nightmares.**


	2. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
